Vs. Clefairy
Vs. Clefairy is the first episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 6/10/2018. Story Silver stands outside the Viridian City Gym, looking up sorrowfully. His mind wanders as he stares at the sign above the door. Voice: Excuse me. Can I help you? Silver gasps as he returns to the world, looking over his shoulder. A girl his age wearing a white sports shirt, black leggings and sports pink hair in a bob approaches, carrying a bag of groceries. Silver: Apologies. I was just reminiscing. Elise: Oh. I thought you may have come to challenge the gym leader. Silver: Heh. So they finally replaced the old one. The gym was unoccupied when I took on the region’s gyms. Elise: So you already competed in the Indigo League? Silver: Would you mind if I look around inside? I wouldn’t mind meeting the gym leader either if he’s in. Elise: Sure. Elise pulls out a key, as she unlocks the door. They enter the gym, with the battlefield being unchanged from before. Silver walks towards the center of the battlefield. Elise: I’m going to put these away. Make yourself at home. Elise walks off, as Silver opens his Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak: Maro? Silver: We’re finally back, Marowak. It’s been over ten years since we’ve been home. Ten years since we’ve been kicked out. Marowak: Maro. Silver closes his eyes, breathing deeply. He then exhales heavily. The scene flashes back to the gym, where a young, five year old Silver faces his older brother, a seven year old Cobalt. Both of them have a Cubone on the field, with Cobalt’s Cubone being larger. Giovanni stands as a referee. Giovanni: This is it. You two have had two years to train for this day. The winner will become my heir. And begin! Young Cobalt: Cubone, use Bone Club! Young Silver: Cubone, do the same! The two Cubone run forward, striking at each other with Bone Club. They are even for a few strikes, but Cobalt’s Cubone is stronger and pushes through. Young Silver: Headbutt! Young Cobalt: Rage! Silver’s Cubone charges and hits Cobalt’s Cubone with Headbutt, knocking it back. Cobalt’s Cubone glows red, steaming as its power goes up. Cobalt’s Cubone attacks with its bone, severely hurting Silver’s Cubone. Young Silver: Cubone, no! Young Cobalt: Bone Rush! Young Cobalt’s Cubone charges forward, striking Young Silver’s Cubone repeatedly with Bone Rush. Young Silver’s Cubone hits the ground defeated. Giovanni: That is enough. Cobalt is the winner. '' ''Young Silver runs out onto the field, scooping up Cubone and cradling her in his arms. He is crying, as Giovanni goes over to Cobalt. Giovanni: Congratulations, my son. You have won the title of heir to the title of Team Rocket boss. Silver: And yet, I feel we aren’t any further than when we left. Marowak: (Angry) Maro maro! (Beats chest) Marowak! Silver looks solemn at Marowak’s expression, as Elise makes it back over. Silver: When’s the gym leader going to be back? I’m interested to learn what type he specializes in. Elise: It may be a little while. (Gives a sly smile) How about a battle with me while you wait? Silver: Heh. Sure, why not? Silver positions himself on one side of the field, while Elise stands on the other side. Silver: I’ll be going with Marowak here. Marowak: Maro! Elise: Marowak, huh? In that case, I choose Clefairy! Elise throws her Pokéball, choosing Clefairy. Clefairy: Fairy! Silver: This will be a good warm up. Marowak, Bone Rush! Elise: (Calmly) Meteor Mash. Marowak charges forward, preparing to swing her bone at Clefairy. She swings it, when Clefairy shimmers and disappears, the Bone Rush missing. Silver and Marowak are astonished. Marowak: Maro?! Silver: Marowak! Above you! Clefairy falls from the sky, fist first as she’s surrounded in blue energy. Meteor Mash collides into Marowak, pushing her backwards. Elise: Now use Magical Leaf! Silver: (Pressured) Protect! Clefairy’s fingers glow a purple color, swinging them and forming energy leaves of the same color that shoot at Marowak. Marowak raises a blue barrier that takes Magical Leaf, fading afterwards. Silver: Too fast for close quarters. Use Ice Beam! Elise: Moonblast! Marowak breathes an Ice Beam, as Clefairy forms a pink energy sphere in her hands. She fires Moonblast, which pushes through Ice Beam. Marowak increases the power of Ice Beam, forcing Moonblast to explode before making contact with Marowak. Clefairy shoots through the smoke caused and strikes Marowak with Meteor Mash. Elise: Is that all you’ve got? I thought you were much stronger than this. Clefairy, use Dazzling Gleam! Silver: (Scowls) I’ll show you weak! Protect to Attract! Clefairy’s body glows with a multi-colored light, which shines forward at Marowak. Marowak repels it with Protect, then winks her eyes. Energy hearts fly across the field, hitting Clefairy in the face. However, they bounce off, doing nothing. Silver: (Scowls) Right. Most Clefairy are female. Elise: So that’s your fourth move. I don’t suppose I have anything to worry about then. Use Moonblast! Silver: Repel it! Bone Rush! Clefairy fires Moonblast, as Marowak swings Bone Rush to collide with it. The attacks stall for a moment, then Moonblast explodes and knocks Marowak back. Silver: No! Marowak, we’re stronger than this! Ian: It seems to be pretty easy to rile you up. You need to be able to calm yourself, and handle any situation with a calm head. Silver lets out a sigh of frustration, then takes a deep breath. Silver: Being back here, my past is catching up. I, no, we, are better than this. Aren’t we Marowak? Marowak: (Nods) Maro. Elise: Good. You’re getting out of your head space. Let’s try that again! Moonblast! Silver: Cut it! Bone Rush! Clefairy fires Moonblast, as Marowak closes her eyes as she raises her bone. She swings Bone Rush, cutting clean through the Moonblast. The two pieces shoot to the sides of Marowak, exploding as they hit the ground. Elise looks startled at this revelation. Elise: Such a difference. Clefairy, Magical Leaf! Silver: Push through and use Bone Rush! Clefairy fires Magical Leaf, but Marowak pushes through with Bone Rush. Marowak takes some scrapes and hits, but pushes through. Elise: We can’t hold it back. Meteor Mash! Clefairy shoots forward, as the two collide. Clefairy’s Meteor Mash fist hits Marowak in the face, while Bone Rush slams into Clefairy from the side. The two shoot each other back, skidding across the field. Marowak is defeated, while Clefairy struggles to stand up. Elise: All that damage from one hit? Imagine if he was at the top of his game from the beginning. Silver returns Marowak, smiling. Silver: Great job, Marowak. Take a good rest. Elise: You rest up as well, Clefairy. Elise returns Clefairy, as Silver walks over to her. Silver: You’re the gym leader, aren’t you? Elise: (Nods) My name is Elise, the Fairy type gym leader of Viridian City. Silver: My name is Silver. (He looks off in the distance towards a door.) Do you live here? Elise: (Nods) Hm-hmm. My father was not happy that I took on the title of gym leader, and I haven’t been able to go home since. Standing up to my father was hard, but after I actually did, I felt better about it. It helped me to confirm what I wanted to do, and helped me to move on past it. Silver: Facing the past, let you move on from it? Maybe it’s time that I do that. Elise: You seem to have a history with this place. Who are you really? Silver chuckles at this, Elise looking confused. Silver brushes his hair back, then looks at Elise. Silver: Thank you for today, Elise. It has helped me decide what to do next. Elise: Of course. And you are free to come back anytime for a rematch. Or for nostalgia. Silver: I appreciate it. End Scene Silver is escorted through the hall of a prison, being led into a visitation room. He goes to a visitor’s table, separated with glass and walls for privacy, and a phone to communicate through. Silver takes his seat, as Giovanni, clad in an orange jumpsuit and chain shackles, is led into the room and he sits across from him. They both pick up the phone. Giovanni: Well. I never imagined that you would be the son to visit me. Silver: I’m surprised that you even agreed to this. If I remember correctly, you had disowned me for losing a match to Cobalt when I was five. Giovanni: When you’re a former criminal mastermind and not knowing who his associates are, the prison tends to not let you see many visitors. Silver: I bet no one comes because they were all arrested with you. Cobalt has reformed Team Rocket in your absence. With no apparent desire to free you. Giovanni: As it should. This is what I prepared him to do. To take over if I failed and pick up where I left off. Silver: How would he know how to pick up? Giovanni: I have ensured it. So, to what do I owe this pleasure? Silver stays silent, staring Giovanni down through the glass. Giovanni: Here to tell me how strong you’ve gotten? Top 8 in the Ever Grande Conference, then Top 16 in the Indigo and Lily of the Valley tournaments. Silver: You’ve been checking up on me. Giovanni: Not much else to do here. You are progressing much slower than I thought. It seems that you’re getting weaker as you age. At this rate, you’ll never defeat Cobalt. Silver: Maybe I don’t want that anymore. Giovanni: (Serious) And why not? Silver: All my trainer career, I’ve been trying to get strong enough to beat Cobalt. Take my place back as your son. But, maybe I don’t need that. I may be weaker than some, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not strong. Silver stands up, smiling now. Silver: Thank you, father. I think I found what I need to move on. Giovanni: (Startled) Silver! Silver hangs up the phone, as he follows a guard out. Giovanni pounds on the glass to get Silver’s attention, the guards grabbing and subduing him. Giovanni: You think you can escape from me?! You cannot escape family! And Team Rocket is family! Main Events * Silver returns home to the Viridian City Gym for the first time in over 10 years. * It's revealed Silver was disowned when he was five. And that he had Marowak as a Cubone since he was three. * Silver has a battle with Elise and loses. * Silver confronts Giovanni, able to move on. Characters * Silver (Present and past) * Elise * Ian (voice over) * Giovanni (Present and past) * Cobalt (Past) * guards Pokémon * Marowak (Silver's) * Clefairy (Elise's) * Cubone (Young Silver's) * Cubone (Young Cobalt's) Trivia * This episode takes place after Vs. Tobias and before Vs. Milotic. * Silver follows a line of main characters in the series to have issues with their father. He has finally confronted his father and moved on. * Elise was chosen to appear due to her being able to confront her father, and how that helped her to move on with her life. ** It's revealed that she's essentially been disowned as she hasn't been able to go home since obtaining the gym leader position. * Silver's assumption that the new gym leader was a guy is a typical assumption made about positions in general, asking to see the "man in charge." * Silver states that he may not be the strongest, but he is still strong and accepts it. This is going against a typical macho man type attitude where men think they have to be tough all the time. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Flashback arc